Lee's Huge Mistake
by Madances
Summary: Lee made a bad error and now who can help Amanda in her time of need.  2nd in sister stories.  Sorry it took so long to post them.


**Lee's Huge **Mistake

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. I will return them shortly. The extra characters and story are mine.

Summary: Lee makes a huge mistake and Amanda needs someone to help her out. I always liked Leatherneck and Lee needs to wake up to his feelings for Amanda.

Timeframe: after 'Alpha Charlie. Late second season or summer between seasons 2 & 3

Notes: Knowledge of the acronym is courtesy of my 'British Lit' class. John Barrette, Dallas County Community College District (1987?)

Notes: I believe Yo-Yos were used as weapons (internet & teacher) regardless of the positions of some writers. Many other usually mundane items have been used to defend people and a weapon of opportunity can be very effective.

Notes: Lyrics at the end of story.

Notes: "M" rating for discussion of sexual situation and several impolite words.

Amanda was pleased that she had held herself together until she was outside. Now all she had to do was drive away before she broke down and cried. She kept her head down and dug in her handbag so she wouldn't have to look at anyone.

Suddenly he stepped into her path and let her bump into him. "What's wrong, Peaches?" asked Leatherneck.

"He has a date - tonight," Amanda lost her fragile control, tears spilled from her eyes. "How could he do that - tonight?"

"Ace?" he asked, although he was sure it had to be Stetson for her to be this upset.

"Yes! I'm sorry, Zac," She started to apologize.

Leatherneck put an arm around her and led her to the nearby park. "Peaches, you know that he dates Palaminas," he pointed out compassionately, holding her in his strong arms.

Tears flowed as she hugged him back, "but tonight! I had to RSVP three weeks ago. Now I am going to have to go alone."

"He agreed to go with you." He felt her nod against his chest. "Where are you supposed to go?"

"Hilshire's," she stated baldly.

"Ace is blowing off Hilshire's? - Did you remind him?" inquired the marine.

"NO, I didn't. It was on his calendar. - And he was - busy."

"Let's go. We have to be there no later than Eight. - Yeah, I will take you, Peaches.

As they were leaving the park, they saw Lee escort Queenie to his car. There was a triumphant smile on the blond's face.

Field Section Bullpen

Mrs. King tried to focus on her transcription, trying to ignore the detailed boasting of Queenie. Dinner, dancing, and bed games; way to many details.

"I had thought that he might take me to a party, but he really is good in the sack. He told me that I was the best he ever had," Queenie boasted, staring smugly at Mrs. King. The women around went silent. "You missed the party, too, Amanda?"

Amanda King turned off the cassette player and set her earphones on the desk before sitting up straighter. "Miss Oliver, you are a liar. - I have no doubt that you played - 'bed games' with Lee. He doesn't always discriminate, however he isn't stupid either. He never would have told you that you are his best score. He likes to F - play 'bed games' and - and he would never alienate his other playmates."

"He said I was much better than you!"

Spectators gasp at the direct assault.

"You are lying - because he couldn't possibly know. Never having been with me. You are making a huge mistake. I only work with him. But you are making enemies with every word you say," Mrs. King replied quietly but firmly.

Billy Melrose's Office

Billy Melrose sat behind his desk, A bottle of antacids in his hand. "Mrs. King, did you go to Hilshire's last night?"

"Yes, Sir, I did," she answered truthfully.

"But Scarecrow did not go?"

"No, sir."

"You were forced to go alone?"

"No, sir. A gentleman offered to escort me at the last minute. It was alright, sir. We had a good time. - Sir, I am going to need some help. Can I go talk to Zac? I don't know how to do it alone, yet."

"Alone? What about Lee?"

"He can't go. The family would never accept it. He blew off a party that was accepted three weeks ago. There is no way he could be back in their good graces by the weekend. I am not that good an actress. Family will know; and Queenie is talking to much."

"Picking up his phone Billy called the marine. "Leatherneck, will you come to my office, please?"

Scarecrow had his jacket slung over one shoulder when he entered the bullpen, whistling cheerfully.

"New girlfriend, Lee," asked Francine cattily.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Have a good time last night?"

"Great, the best."

"Amanda King said you .."

Lee interrupted her, "what does Amanda have to do with anything?"

"She said .."

The marine stopped her. "Not now, Francine."

Lee felt the hand grab his arm before he was spun around. A right to the jaw and a left to the gut put Lee on the floor. Cheering erupted all over the bullpen. "Hit him again," called out someone.

Leatherneck explained firmly, "the right was for Mrs. King. The left was for all your playmates."

Amanda's soft voice said, "thank you, Zachary". Her head held high, she left with the marine without looking at Stetson.

It took several seconds to get his breath back. He heard women cheering. No one offered to help him up. The most shocking thing was Amanda's thanking Leatherneck before leaving with him.

"**Scarecrow, my office now! **Miss Oliver, get back to your place; kitchen or .. er .. Steno pool," Billy roared before he reentered his office to close the blinds.

Francine seated herself in a chair in front of the desk. "Hasn't this morning been bad enough without medieval references to kitchen sluts?"

Mr. Melrose nodded his agreement as he pinned his glare on his senior agent just coming through the door. "Go ahead, explain it to me!"

Stetson rubbed his jaw gingerly. "I don't know why Leatherneck sucker punched me."

"We all know why Beauregard socked you. Now explain how a roll in the hay was **more important than taking Mrs. King to Hilshire's. You were assigned to it three weeks ago."**

"Hillshire's was last night?"

"Yes, jerk off, it was. Get used to it," Francine spat.

"Get used to what?" asked a confused Lee Stetson.

"Jerkin' off. You burned a lot of bridges today. The ladies didn't like being insulted," Francine informed him viciously.

"Francine, please. That isn't helping. Funny, she went to bat for him. To bad she was wrong this time. - **Explain Hilshire's and it had better be good!"**

A knock on his door interrupted Billy as he tore strips off Stetson, figuratively speaking. "Come."

Beauregard stepped in, "I am going with her, Billy. She can't do it alone. She needs backup. I am the only acceptable choice."

Although he agreed, Billy asked, "why you?"

"Boyfriend cover. I took her to Hilshire's last night. I have been out with her on three family events. Even when she forgives him, Ace may never be acceptable to the family again. Today will live in infamy."

"What? Why?" demanded Stetson as the meaning of the conversation dawned on him.

"You burn Mrs. King with slander and all of your 'bed playmates' for that little easy piece and you wonder why?" Leatherneck interrogated him. "Don't come anywhere near her. _Or I will break you in two_."

"I will have to clear it with Dr. Smyth," said Billy Melrose.

"Smyth already knows Stetson wasn't at Hilshire's. He will know that it has to be me."

"Dr, Smyth was at Hilshire's?"

"Got it in one, Hotshot. Leave her alone. Next time I hold Peaches, she better not be crying over something you did to her."

"Amanda was crying?"

"Yeah, since she hasn't 'ridden the cowboy' at all she objects to being told in front of everyone in the office that Oliver is so much better. The others aren't real thrilled to be told that you said Queenie is your best lay ever, either."

"I never said that," protested Stetson.

"Yes. You. Did. When asked if you had a good time last night, you said and I quote, "great, the best. We all heard you loud and clear," stated Ms. Desmond.

"When she is wrong, she is really wrong. Peaches said he would never hurt her. - Where was she working? I need to get her things. She won't be back for a while. - Your name will be Mudd all over DC before the day is out. You're screwed, Ace."

"I didn't -"

"Tell it to the judge."

Scarecrow felt like the most unpopular man on the planet, although he knew that he was only the most unpopular man in DC. All of his dates had cancelled on him; forever it seemed with messages like "any and all dates with me are hereby cancelled. Don't ever call me, jerk." Most of his messages were a lot more graphic.

Queenie Oliver wasn't having it any easier. Her fellow steno pool workers were barely speaking to her and then only when they had to. Explaining that she had only meant to take Stetson from his girlfriend and having heard that Lee and Amanda were always together. Well it did not help.

When it was discovered that she had erased Hilshire's from his calendar before giving him a ride in the small conference room things got worse. Remarks were subtle or exceedingly graphic. "Cowboy up" to 'I got the conference room for fifteen minutes' to 'It pays to advertise' and 'can't complain, its free'. Well she got the message as well as - no respect.

Many of the female employees rethought their ideas on sex in the workplace and reevaluated the mens' ideas, too. Queenie might be viewed as the kitchen slut (the reference had been identified and used) but the great majority of the men knew that Stetson scored a lot, making the steno pool look like a call girl service.

Billy walked out into the bullpen, " listen up, people. I have reassignments. Daily, I need you to go to Congressman Valance's reception tonight. Sunny, you will be going to the French Embassy tomorrow night. Alice, you need to be at the Carlyle for the luncheon. Go!"

The personnel in the bullpen looked from Melrose to Agent Stetson eagerly waiting to see what he would do.

"Billy?"

"My office, Stetson."

Scarecrow followed his boss into his office and closed the door. "You are off the social duty roster."

"What?"

"You are off the social duty roster. I have received phone calls demanding that you be replaced. These people believe that your presence will disrupt the missions. All eyes would be following you. Perhaps later we can use that to our advantage after we do some damage control."

"But Billy, I never said it. I never ever told anyone I slept with Amanda. Never! And I did not mean to burn the others either."

Francine entered in time to here his statement, "maybe not but you inferred it. Remember the first assignment Billy sent the two of you on. You said you had a new appreciation for 'the American housewife with generosity and stamina'. Problem is while some of us believe that Amanda King is boringly - moral; others believe you bed every woman you go out with. That makes her just as easy as the steno pool and has made her a bigger target than any of them. Maybe you didn't notice that she thanked Leatherneck for decking you."

"Where is she? I have to talk to her."

"She is with Leatherneck somewhere."

"No, Mrs. King. Keep your thumb tucked like this. Use your knuckles. Just light hits at first," the marine instructed. Lee strode into the gym, filled with people working out as they watched the marine teaching the civilian to hit the punching bag. "Amanda, I need to speak to you. Privately, please."

"I'm listening," she answered, but she did not move away from her marine defender.

Stetson's stance demanded that Leatherneck leave.

"I am not going anywhere, Stetson," the man stated.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"Amanda, I never told Queenie or anyone else that I slept with you - because I haven't. Baby -"

"Don't You Ever call me Baby! I am NOT now nor have I Ever been one of your Babies," she demanded firmly. **"Get out. Get out now."**

Lee Stetson stood his ground stunned by her reaction. The way she said 'baby' made it clear to everyone that she equated his 'babies' with whores, sluts, - like Queenie. It appeared that others agreed.

"Zac, would you please remove him?" Amanda requested, her voice quivering.

Several men moved to surround her, protect her - from him. Leatherneck shoved Stetson tward the door. "I will deal with you later. Right now I have to see to Peaches."

Before he reached the door, he heard Amanda hit the bag hard. Stetson looked over to see Hymn Solomon holding it for her. The group of men surrounding her, protecting and encouraging her, glared dire warnings at him.

"So good of you to join us. Strip your blouse, boy."

"What?"

"Jacket, gun, shirt if you don't want blood on it. I told you not to make her cry again!"

"Where is she?"

"Post-production in class. They will keep her there for a while." Leatherneck noticed Stetson studying the people lining the gym. "Don't worry, this is my job. I am her 'boyfriend cover' now. I am also Party."

Minutes later, Scarecrow realized that he had had worse beatings but his opponent was not even close to finished.

"Enough," shouted her voice from the doorway. The cheering stopped as the audience saw Amanda King advance to the ring. "Let him go, Zac. Don't you know that the class wanted to be here, too. While I was working on my assignment they were taping the video feed. Let Lee go and get someone to take him to the infirmary."

Amanda smiled at two men who helped Stetson stand and escorted him out.

"Thanks, Amanda," said Lee.

"You are welcome," she answered, prior to turning to the marine and checking his hands. "Come on, Zac. We need you checked out, too. We have a job to do this weekend."

"Mrs. King, you will have to step out so Mr. Beauregard can be examined," said the nurse.

"Why?" she looked at the hospital gown in the lady's hand and blushed. "OK."

Chuckling, Leatherneck agreed, "better go, Peaches, While I shuck out of these jeans."

The sound of curtain rings and light footsteps told Stetson that Amanda had walked out. "Beauregard, why do you call her Peaches?"

"Once when I asked how she was she said she was peachy," Leatherneck answered the man on the other side of the curtain wall.

"Can I come back yet?"

"Come on, Peaches. I'm decent."

"Zac, why do they want - "she asked.

"Bruises, contusions, scraps, you are the one that wanted them to check."

"I don't understand - Lee doesn't hit below the belt - does he?"

"Not unless you count leg sweeps, he doesn't," Leatherneck assured her. "And neither do I."

"Oh, Zac. You didn't have to fight him. I just never thought he would - I thought I knew him better than that," she said with tears in her voice.

Lee heard her weeping from the other side of the curtain. He stood up and pulled the cloth divider open. She was being held tightly in his opponent's arms. The two men's eyes locked.

"Amanda," Lee saw her stiffen in Leatherneck's embrace but she did not turn to look at him. "Amanda, please. I never meant to hurt you. I never told anyone that I had sex with you. I didn't realize that Queenie had erased Hilshire's. Ba - but I should have remembered. We had talked about it. I am so sorry, Honey. - Amanda, please look at me." Stetson stayed on his side of the open curtain. When she finally turned her head from her friend's shoulder he continued," "I am sorry I stood you up. I never intended to. I didn't know that Queenie was spreading rumors."

"Rumors? She was giving graphic details, very graphic," stated the marine.

"But I didn't know that. I didn't know that Queenie had attacked you. Amanda, I am sorry that I made things hard on you - I mean difficult for you. Please forgive me," Lee asked sincerely.

"You know, Peaches, the scarecrow had a brilliant mind, he just didn't always think," Leatherneck reminded her.

"Do you think that is why his code name is Scarecrow?" she asked the marine.

"Could be, you will have to ask the Wizard. Didn't you say enough?"

"Yes."

A growing group of people huddled outside the curtained off treatment rooms, silently listening; eager to be witnesses to this high level piece of gossip.

"Alright, I understand that you didn't know what Ms. Oliver said. It was only more detailed than the usual 'I screwed Scarecrow' stories. I realize that you hadn't been told yet that she had attacked me. You taking her in the conference room isn't that unusual. I had just never found you - busy, when I needed to discuss an assignment with you. After all, you are the professional, fully trained senior agent," she said slightly sarcastically. "Sorry. You are not responsible for your girlfriend's behavior. Everyone knows that you are libidinous. Not my business. So the only problem we had - I forgive you for forgetting our assignment."

Suddenly clapping and cheers were heard from the hallway. Amanda jumped as the two men exchanged rueful looks.

Stetson took a deep breath before continuing. "The problems have been highly public so the remedy should be, too. Leatherneck, I thank you for taking Mrs. King to the Hilshire's when it was my job. I thank you for standing up for my partner and I thank you guys who were there for her in the gym this morning." The two agents shook hands as Amanda hugged Lee then backed to the foot of the marine's bed, very embarrassed. "Ladies, I apologize to all of you who were tainted by association to me. I never intended for anyone to be hurt. Alright, that's it. Come on in, Doc."

"Shut that off," instructed the Doctor. "Very nice apology, Stetson. Get back on that table."

"Dr. McJohn, do you think that we could keep this a secret?" asked Amanda hopefully.

"Probably not, someone turned on the PA, it went out live all over the building," the doctor informed her.

"No," she wailed.

Agency Monday am conference room

Leatherneck was standing next to Mrs. King looking at photos spread across the table. Each photo had detailed information on the back; names of people, date, time, location and an additional note taped to it with a caption. "Bodyguard Amanda" "Facing down the family" "Class C interrogation" "Cover kisses" "Party protection" "Wow!" "Proud protectress" "Disappointment" "Playing the game".

Francine entered with her boss at her heels, Lee followed more slowly not very sure of his welcome but very sure of his job.

Amanda subtly waved Francine over to her to point at a picture. Leatherneck leaned back in a chair with an extremely satisfied grin on his face. Ms. Desmond looked at the caption on the back, "wow?"

"That was the consensus at the Waverly," said Mrs. King.

The photograph depicted Amanda entering a large room on the arm of the dark haired marine in an exquisitely cut tuxedo, his trim, muscular physique shown to advantage.

"I had always though that Lee -" Francine started.

"I used to think so, too, but look at that smile. Maybe part of it is being with a man who wants to be with you and not one who plans to ditch you as soon as he can. Oh, Don Owens was sorry that you weren't there last night," Amanda informed Lee.

"A lot of people were sorry he wasn't there last night," Beauregard stated solemnly with laughter in his eyes.

"True, but Don didn't want to knock him into next week or pound him into the ground. Don had been out of the country so he didn't know," Amanda told Francine.

Mr. Melrose asked for clarification. "Don Owens didn't want to hit Lee?"

"No, sir. Don just wanted me to ditch my date to play with him. Zac didn't want to be ditched."

"So who did want to hit Stetson?" Billy continued.

"Almost everybody in the 'Family Party' of course. Don't worry about it, Ace. Our little bodyguard here spent quite a while doing damage control," Leatherneck assured them.

"Bodyguard? Amanda as a bodyguard? I don't think so," Francine said in disbelief.

The marine explained, "Early on she had to protect me by telling people that I wasn't Stetson. I didn't sully her reputation and I had already stood up for her. Using my knuckles as evidence, she cleared me. Later on she held a brief family conference to protect Lee. Said she did not know what he said to his girlfriend but that he had not known that the girlfriend had been attacking her."

Stetson picked up two pictures; one had Amanda, presumably standing on a chair with her hand on Beauregard's shoulder for balance as she faced a small crowd. The other had the marine with his hands around her waist, her hands on both his shoulders as he was either lifting her up or lifting her down. Amanda appeared very content either way.

"Who is this guy?" asked Francine.

Leatherneck glanced at a picture of Amanda dancing very closely with a man who's face was hidden as he and Amanda were whispering back and forth. "That is a Class C interrogation by one of her brothers.

"Really?" asked Billy.

"Yes, sir. There are probably others, I was grilled pretty thoroughly."

"What's this?"

"That is a picture of Rafa Mandarin while we were in the game room. Here is another one. And that one," Amanda pointed out.

"Game room? It looks like you are dancing."

Amanda agreed, "We were, we were playing 'Musical Squares', line dance and 'Twirl the Girl'. That is why Don was so disappointed, he wanted to play with me but Zac stayed and played, so Don had to find someone else."

Leatherneck encouraged her, "go on, Peaches."

Mrs. King smiled at him, "we noticed that Rafa Mandarin was unusually in the same room we were in. We didn't follow him, he followed us from place to place. Even when we went outside Mandarin was there. See right there," she pointed to a figure in the corner of a photo of Amanda kissing her escort. "I don't know why he was following us."

"Maybe because you looked fabulous," the marine said.

Amanda disagreed, "no, he didn't have that look about him. More like he was trying to figure something out."

"It could be because you are new on the scene."

"Not that new I went to the occasional party before the divorce. Joe was overseas; Estocia, India, Uganda. Mother and I take the boys to everything we can. We go to the parties we can, leaving the boys with a sitter." Amanda stood thinking, an ink pen sliding through her fingers to hit the palm of her other hand pushed up to do it again, rolled back and forth, tapped like a drumstick, waved in the air.

As the others talked, Amanda was quiet, searching for something. 'Maybe he was looking for Lee. I haven't been seen out with Lee for weeks. And anyone that was interested would have known about Zac. It wasn't exactly a secret. Wait! Lee was there. He was in the contest. We were together.'

Francine demanded, "you didn't tear his shirt open again, did you?"

"Certainly not. If his bare chest had become necessary I would have removed the shirt studs carefully." With a secretive smile at Leatherneck she mouthed, 'anytime, anywhere'. "Of course, I would then have to put them back."

"Shore would, Peaches," he confirmed.

The other three agents watched the interaction between the marine and the housewife.

"Alright, Ace. Damage control. Escort her wherever she needs to go," suggested the marine. He opened the door and said, "see you later, Mrs. King."

Billy Melrose concurred with the plan, "Scarecrow, take her to post-production."

Amanda smiled briefly, nodding her agreement. Stetson put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the bullpen and down the hall.

He noticed agents and office personnel watching him closely as he walked the halls beside Amanda King. She was relaxed at his side, comfortable with his hand on her waist.

"Did you really need to protect Leatherneck at the Waverly?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. First, you avoided Hillshire's and second, you were believed to have publicly slandered me. Bad form, Stetson," she acknowledged.

Lee said, "you know that I did not mean to -"

"It is alright, Lee. I think I fixed it. Actually, being seen with Leatherneck is probably a good thing. He had his own invitation to Hilshire's, of course he hadn't planned to go. Only one of us RSVPing worked, the numbers were right. I wasn't forced to go alone. Zac works," she told him.

"About Queenie Oliver -" he began.

"Lee, it isn't a problem. We don't have that kind of a relationship," Amanda replied.

"You could have reminded me."

"Oh, sure. Let's see, I could have walked all the way in and waited until you - were through. I could have told the highly-trained operative to get his - mind back on the - job at hand, but I think it already was. Could have said that you had five minutes. I could have -", she continued.

"Ok, ok, so you couldn't remind me," he agreed, still uncomfortable about how much she had seen and heard. He was also concerned that she, anyone was so close and he was unaware of it. That kind of inattention could get him or someone else killed. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I have no idea what you tell your lady friends. That you did not know she had been telling tales. That it was a mistake, a misunderstanding. I told them that your apology was sincere and excruciatingly public. Of course, most of them already were aware that Zac took you down twice."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Gossip travels. The fact that Zachary stood up for me added to his credibility both as a boyfriend and as a party member. After all, we have a history."

"You do? What history?" he demanded.

"Uncle Leatherneck helped with the Christmas pageant, trained my soldiers and guards, helped with the travelers. When I was called for 'Alpha Charlie', Mr. Beauregard was called for Alpha Charlie Semper Fi. He's really good with the kids, he volunteered to help with the weapons beginner class. My boys were so excited."

"Beginners class?"

"Show 'nuf, Suga'," she said in her southern drawl. "Weapons for beginners; balls, slingshots, yoyos, kid stuff."

"Yoyos?"

"Sure, you know that yoyos have been used as weapons for centuries."

"They have?"

"Of course they have," she said.

"Back to your history with Beauregard."

"Zac is Semper Fi, a friend of Jarhead's so he's party. I did not know he was party. I don't know what their assignment was but I was his cover date when we all went to the 'Ozark'. You know we all went to the C & W bar and they got Norvell and his people. Zac was perfect. When you dumped me, he picked up the slack which made him the only possible choice for Waverly."

Lee asked, "the morning Queenie attacked you did you almost use the 'F' word?"

"The 'F' word?" she asked highly amused.

"Would you like me to say the 'F' word in question?"

"No, thank you. There are some acronyms I prefer not to use." "Acronyms?"

"Yes!"

"What does it stand for?"

"There are many choices but its first known use as a verb meaning to have sexual intercourse is in "Flen flyys", written around 1475. The acronyms include ""Fornication Under the Consent of the King" and "Fornication Under Carnal/Cardinal Knowledge" were used primarily when food was short but a couple had a special dispensation to have a baby. There are also the ones for unmarried couples like "False Use of Carnal Knowledge", "For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge".

"Amanda, Mr. Boutsikaris wants to see you as soon as you arrive," said one of her classmates.

"Thank you, Sara," she replied as she headed to post-production. "Mr. Boutsikaris, Sara said that you wanted to see me."

"Congratulations, Mrs. King. You aced both your exams and we have a gift for you."

"Congratulations, Amanda!" cheered a lot of her classmates.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"We are giving you a copy of our documentary 'The Traveling Minstrel Shows' to share with your family. It should be aired in about three weeks. - Mr. Stedman, Ms. Keene, your documentary came out very well thanks to apprentice editor, Amanda King."

"I - I'm listed. I'm listed in the credits," she whispered in shocked surprise.

"Just watch," someone said as the video screen was turned on, the credits rolled by. The end music was familiar to everyone. "The other night while I was sparking Sweet Torlina Spray The more we whispered our love talking ….. Kiss me quick and go".

"Oh, thank you. Thank you all," she whispered, happy tears in her eyes. She started hugging everyone around, her instructor and the other students, and Scarecrow, Ms. Desmond, Mr. Melrose, and Mr. Beauregard, all expressing their congratulations as well. "Congratulations, Mrs. King." She hugged everyone at least once and several people twice.

Leatherneck said to Scarecrow, "at least this time she isn't crying because of you."

============================================================================================================ "Kiss Me Quick and Go" (1856)

(Song [and Chorus])

Words by Silas Sexton Steel, Esq.

Music by Frederick Buckley, 18?-1864

sung with great applause at the concerts by

Buckley's Opera Troupe at their new Opera House

Broadway, N. Y.

New York, NY: Firth, Pond & Co., 547 Broadway

[Source: 127/128Levy]

1.

The other night while I was sparking Sweet Torlina Spray,

The more we whispered our love talking,

The more we had to say;

The old folks and the little folks,

We thought were fast in bed,-

We heard a footstep on the stairs,

And what d'ye think she said?

O! kiss me quick and go my honey,

Kiss me quick and go!

To cheat surprise and prying eyes,

Why kiss me quick and go!

CHORUS [sung after each verse]

Kiss me quick and go my honey,

Kiss me quick and go;

To cheat surprise and prying eyes,

Why kiss me quick and go!

2.

Soon after that I gave my love

A moonlight promenade,

At last we fetched up to the door,

Just where the old folks stayed;

The clock struck twelve, her heart struck two (too)

And peeping over head

We saw a night cap raise the blind,

And what d'ye think she said?

O! kiss me quick and go my honey,

Kiss me quick and go!

To cheat surprise and prying eyes,

Why kiss me quick and go!

3.

One Sunday night we sat together,

Sighing side by side,

Just like two wilted leaves of cabbage

In the sunshine fried;

My heart with love was nigh to split

To ask her for to wed,

Said I; Shall I go for the priest,

And what d'ye think she said;

O! kiss me quick and go my honey,

Kiss me quick and go!

To cheat surprise and prying eyes,

Why kiss me quick and go!


End file.
